Slavic Federation (CivBE)/Strategy by Utyske666
A Slavic Federation Strategy Goals. Hi guys, there's just a few weeks until launch, and we're all raring to go i'm sure. I have watched every post and video on Civ:BE, and by now have a good idea of its many new mechanics and features, so I thought you might like to evaluate my ideas on game tactics. There is a lot of cool stuff and new features I want to check out. As the headline suggests I will try the Slavic Federation, and aim for a fast Spy Agency with that free tech. The Affinities I lean towards are Harmony and Supremacy (being a bit of a science nerd), probably a good mix. I usually play Civ in a growth focused style, so with the Biowells etc., will be an issue. A last cool idea I really need to try out is the 'Terrorscape' tactics, as Maddjinn coined the term. That is, Harmony doing lots of terra-scaping, which will demand tons of , and means going deep in the Prosperity-tree. Deciding Direction. Sponsor As I said we are going with the Slavic Federation (SF) in this guide, and there are three reasons for this: # The SF is one of the most aggressive and expansive factions in game, so let's eliminate that threat, and be aggressive ourselves. # The SF are masters of the orbital layer, immensely powerful if used in the right way. So we focus on the 'commercial' satellites, and the miasmic satellites (works well with Harmony). # That free tech they get is fantastic. Now with regards to the free tech on the first satellite I have seen many just pop it at first notice, and others, like Maddjinn, hold off using it to get a high tier tech earlier. Both tactics are risky, so I want to do a fast pop, which gives a very long-time boost, with Computing and an early Spy Agency. Seeding On the Choose Colonists screen I will go for Artists '''(+1 , +2 ), in order to mitigate the of my growth focus. And because we want to go deep in the Virtue-tree, we need to get fast . I could go for the '''Aristocrats depending on my mood, for that extra . At the Choose Spacecraft section I prefer to go for Tectonic Scanner, so we will know if we should focus getting the Geothermal Well going faster for extra Energy. Another favourite of mine is the Retrograde Thrusters which will enable getting the two best possible first cities. With Choose Cargo I want to go for Laboratory '''for the free Pioneering so we can get some early trade before having to build the Spy Agency. Fast Pioneering also means getting trade up fast. It will also be quite advantageous to have a Trade Convoy ready to boost '''Outpost '''to '''City '''conversion. On the '''Choose Planet screen I would go for an advanced planet. The main reason is that, terrascaping gives you access to vast improvements on otherwise worthless tiles, so we want to use the advanced options to get either a desert/arid setup, or use the advanced planet option to get a tundra setup with snow. Both will grant us a bonus to the scapes. With desert tiles we get +1 from the Vivarium, and on tundra tiles we get +1 from the Mass Digester. The Startup. Here in this setup I am assuming a Taigan planet, which of course has implications for tech choice. It is also quite clear that any choice in this guide is susceptible to 'environmental' factors, it is rather meant as guidelines. Tech I intend to list my early/midgame tech choices here and explain my tactical considerations behind them and their priority: # Ecology # Computing (free tech choice) # Physics # Genetics # Engineering # Geophysics # Powersystems # Alien Biology # Terraforming # Chemistry # Organics # Photosystems # Alien Sciences # Climate Control # Alien Adaptation # Alien Ecology Our first tech is picked to open up the path to''' Computing''' and Spy Agency. As soon as we have that we pop a Solar Collector if we have one, or build a Miasmic Repulsor. Next we go straight for a Spy Agency, and assign the spies to cities to ramp up intrigue immediately with Energy siphoning. When possible I intend to go for stealing Science, and then rotate research to Terraforming '''each time we get within 1 turn of stealing. Now '''Physics '''gives access to the Ranger, which we will need to clear out alien nests for our second '''Outpost. Any nest will leave behind a if cleared, so we should set up near them if possible. Engineering '''is important for the from the Thorium Reactor, which should be constructed fast as it gives a quest to increase . It also opens up '''Geophysics '''with the Geothermal Well. After this we pick '''Powersystems '''to get + on , and land us a Supremacy boost to get the upgrade for our Soldier unit. '''Alien Biology yields 12 Harmony points, which will probably grant us an upgrade to our Ranger, and we also get that handy Worker Miasma immunity. At this point the production should be able to sustain several Terrascapes, so lets go ahead and pick that Terraforming. The rest of the list is prioritized for more and Affinity points, but be aware that conditions so far on in the game may change so much that the late part of the list might be revised as we play it out. Production We should focus on a few important builds here in early game, as we will go directly to Spy Agency. My queue for the capitol should look like this: # Worker # Old Earth Relic # Trade Depot # Trade Convoy # Trade Convoy # Spy Agency # focus Health / Energy # Buy 1 Soldier for defense anytime. The Worker '''unit is very important to get out, as we want to improve our and yields fast. We are going broad and deep in Virtues so early from that relic is imperative, and we will get a quest to increase on relics. The Trade Depot for the tiny '''Production '''is helpful, but the '''Trade Convoy '''for faster '''Outpost '''growth is very important as we will use a lot of time on Spy Agency.' City 2 Production: # Old Earth Relic # [[Worker (CivBE)|'Worker']] # Ranger # '''Ranger' # Clinic # focus / / Trade Again relic for more and another Worker '''to grow fast is very important. As said before we may need to clear out Aliens, so 2 '''Rangers for some combined warfare is helpful now (keep Soldier '''on fortify in range of nest, and let '''Rangers '''stay just behind picking enemies off). The '''Clinic '''at this point as we probably have low by now. Tile Improvement In all my cities I generally go for 3 farms fast, at a river if possible, to bunk up the growth. Next I go for strategic resources. Prioritize Paddock as it has nice yields along with . Virtues As said earlier the aim of this guide is to get Terrascapes, so we should go for the last Prosperity-virtue '''Ecoscaping In specific I intend at least to take this path: # Frugality # Homesteading # Colony Initiative # Foresight # Field Research # Labor Logistics # Central Planning (free synergy virtue) # Commoditization # focus on Prosperity # focus Knowledge The first 3 virtues (10% carried over after growth, 30% faster Outpost '''=> City conversion, free Colonist) ensure that we get a free '''Colonist '''fairly early. This has the advantage that we won't stifle growth by producing the '''Colonist, and we can produce other things we need instead. Early in game there will be many dig sites, and I want to capitalize on them with the 30 pr. Expedition from Field Research. Finally we go for those two Energy '''Virtues, +5 in capitol and +1 on basic resources, to fund future '''Terrascapes. : This concludes my strategy ideas for the upcoming civilization game, I hope you guys can use it, and maybe even post some suggestions or comments. ~~~~ “Lets play”-video. I intend to post a play-through of my strategy here after the launch on Oct. 24th. Comments. Please add a comment here, Category:Strategies (CivBE)